supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Freya
Freya A young woman not associated with any faction, she travels the land with a menagerie. She is often called as a mediator at talks due to her power balance ability, ensuring none can have the upper hand in a fight, and staying a beacon of pure good throughout negotiations. In exchange for her services she is allowed to use fair grounds in cities to set up her menagerie and tell stories to all, spreading joy throughout the world. Before the Virus Born Camilla Bown, Freya came from a small town in upstate New York with more cows then people. She was raised in a very religious household, and was forced to pray several times a day. Her family life was awful, constantly called a sinner and scum, her knuckles and back were wrapped with rulers and beaten with whips. Her father was a drunk and a major figure in the religion. Her mother was too quiet, and often was encouraging if not complacent in her abuse. Torturing and killing animals for fun was her favorites past time; she took her shame and pain from the hands of her family and turned it against anything smaller and weaker than her. In secret she honed her skills, getting a sick satisfaction from it. She had a younger brother, Tobias Brown, who was never treated as badly as her. Born when Camilla was 5, she extended her cruel treatment of animals to him, putting his hands on the burners, ripping his nails off, and other awful actions. This continued for 7 years until the Virus hit. Watching her family and community die around her was the most satisfying thing in her life. She gleefully awaited her death, an end to the suffering. Her sorrow and excitement had become palatable. All around her horrible creatures began to mutate, developing strange and stunning powers. The animals she had so long looked down upon as weak nothings had surpassed her. She felt fear for the first time in a long time. Camilla gathered her brother from the community shelter; their parents had been dead for a while, and ran into the woods with him. In her childish mind, the woods, filled with the small creatures, were safer than the streets filled with dying humans. After surviving for several days on berries, nuts and other plant matter, her brother had fallen ill. Camilla decided he needed meat, that getting some squirrel or chicken in him would cure him. Venturing out, Camilla was attacked by mutated animals. Confronted with these horrible abominations, so close, so real to her at least, she broke. A great beast rushed her, but she was able to catch it, hold on to it. Caught in a struggle, both of them giving it their all they were an equal match. Eventually the beast lost its footing, and in a twist of it's neck Camilla had secured mutated dinner. When she attempted to carry the beast though, she found her new strength vanished. Exhausted she made due with a dead squirrel, and made her way back to her brother. Her brother though, was missing. Filled with intense grief and fear, Camilla underwent a second change. Just when she had realized how dear her life was, how important her brother was, and just how small she truly was, a great light filled her. One million voices cried out in her mind, all shouting one thing; "Be Good." Camilla had become a new beacon in the darkness, in a world filled with bile and evil, she had become an embodiment of good. After the Virus In the 3 years since Camilla has not given up her search for her brother. Camilla changed her name Freya '''in an attempt to distance herself from her past as much as possible and so as to not give her brother any warning of her coming, for fear of him fleeing from her. Freya has attempted to atone for her prior sins through kind deeds where ever she goes and taking in all the sick and loathsome animals she can. Traveling through North America Freya spreads joy through her menagerie and tall tales, delighting both children and adults where ever she goes. When she can she uses her powers to alleviate suffering and diffuse volatile situations, sitting as a mediator at many negotiations. Freya has become a staunch believer in the greater good, and hopes to change the world for the better, even if it means saving one person, or animal, at a time. Powers and Abilities '''Power Balance: Freya can even the scales of battle by bringing all within a certain radius of her to the same power level. The powers of all those within the radius are balanced out, for example: If Freya has a Defense of 1, X has a Defense of 5, and Y has a Defense of 10, everyone’s defense becomes 5. If Freya has 0 ability with shooting lasers and Z has 10 ability, both Freya and Z now have 5, but since Freya lacks the ability to fire lasers completely, this doesn't affect her, but rather only weakens Z. This ability affects not only powers but other states of being. If Q is very sick, and Freya is not sick, both Q and Freya become sort of sick. If R is Evil, Freya as the embodiment of good, brings R to a state of overage, while Freya does not change, since she is an embodiment. This ability starts out at 1 meter when first activated, and expands out to 3 meters over the course of 30 minutes. Freya can activate and deactivate this power freely, or it can activate automatically in a life threatening situation. Freya cannot exclude any within the radius of this power from its effects. Embodiment of Good: Freya is a universal embodiment of good. She acts with the force of inherent goodness, treating others kindly and with care. This power ignores cultural good and evil and is associated only with inherent goodness. If it is "good" to steal in a culture, Freya will still avoid stealing in most cases, unless the act of stealing will lead to a greater good. Freya acts with regard to the greater good, but without any sense of righteousness. Freya's goodness comes from humility and kindness, rather than righteous anger and retribution. Freya is against killing, stealing, and other morally grey actions unless they would lead to a greater good on a large scale. Freya's Menagerie *Draaculark X1 - Sappy *Sparkplug Monkey X2 - Ratchet & Wrench *Adoracats X5 - Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake & Eris *Firefotter X1 - Marcus *Eel Lobs X2 - Yin & Yang *Mutated BEEEEEEEEES One Hive *Gemini X1 - Borus *Orbital Anteater X1 - Lenny Freya's collection started with 2 Adoracats and has expanded greatly since. During her travels she has learned how to tame several animals, her natural goodness assisting her. Animals are inclined to trust her, although she has no direct powers over them. She trains and tames her animals exclusively through positive reinforcement and trust exorcises. Although she is not always immediately successful, if she senses that an animal can be tamed and shown the wide world, she will be persistent. She keeps her animals in as much of a natural habitat as possible. The Eel Lobs are kept in a salt water tank, filtered with scavenged technology. Borus protects the Mutated BEEEEEEEEES and they give him honey in exchange. Her caravan includes: 1 main driving cart filled with essentials, pulled by Borus, steered by Freya. 2 supply carts. 1 cart with a salt water tank. 1 cart with a fresh water tank. 3 carts filled with branches and soil. 2 empty carts. 1 guest cart. Involved Stories A Las Vegas Story: The Annual Elvis-Science-Gambling Convention - Main Character Gallery and Themes Category:Loner Category:Power Balance Category:Embodiment of Good Category:Freya Category:Female